Obsession: A HarryDraco contest!
by SunRae666
Summary: I have decided to open up a gynormus contest for fanstuffs relating to Harry/Draco. Note that I say stuffs, which means I will be accepting fanart, fanfics, tribute videos/compositions, and well nearly anything else. For more info please look inside.
1. Introduction and Prizes

SO. I am obsessed with a certain oh so lovely couple, Harry and Draco to be more specific. Yes the ones from Harry Potter. Yes they are both boys. And no this couple is not technically canon, even if it should be.

And what does that mean for you? Well it means that I have decided to open up a gynormus contest for fanstuffs relating to them. Note that I say stuffs, which means I will be accepting fanart, fanfics, tribute videos/compositions, cosplay photos, and well nearly anything else. (If not listed please message me to run the idea by me first before you go and make it)

Make sure to read all of the contest information BEFORE starting to work on the piece, I would hate for you to have to redo anything.

To submit a piece please EMAIL ME A LINK. (Captin_Emu Yahoo . Com)

Now for the most important part,

**The PRIZES.**

**First place:** Gets my eternal gratitude and adoration, a fanfic of their choosing dedicated to them, mentions on my profile and several upcoming chapters of my current fics (as well as metions on my various other profiles on other sites), and Fanart of their favorite pairing, made by myself. If you would like examples of my art please drop me a message and I will get them to you ASAP.

**Second place**: Also gets my eternal gratitude and adoration, a one-shot of their choosing dedicated to them, mentions on my profile and several upcoming chapters (as well as on my profiles on other sites), and fanart of their favorite pairing, made by myself.

**Third place:** Eternal gratitude and adoration, mentions on my profile and several upcoming chapters, and either a oneshot of their choosing dedicated to them, or fanart of their favorite pairing, made by me.

Information on the various types of fanstuffs I will be collecting, as well as the rules and regulations can be found in the other chapters. Please make sure to read all the information relevant to your submission. If you have any questions or comments, or if you would like to suggest EVEN BETTER prizes, then please either send me a message or post a review.

-Can we submit more then one piece?  
Of course. You may submit as many pieces as you want.

-Can our piece meet more then one prompt?  
Yes. Why not? Just try not to get it too cluttered.

(yes I know I should be working on Serpents song right now, but, I have a terrible case of writers block. Please don't hate me)


	2. Rules and Regulations

xXRules & Regulations

Things you CAN do under certain circumstances.  
-Depiction of Alcohol use. Do this carefully, I hate when an author/artist uses alcohol as an excuse to make the characters act OOC. I certainly don't mind them being judgment impaired, I just hate OOC-ness.  
-MPreg. Again Carefully, I want there to be a decent explanation as to why Harry or Draco (whichever you choose) can suddenly ditch the laws of nature to become pregnant.  
-Mature content. Happens to be something I read and write so you may of course put it into your piece so long as it is properly labeled.  
-Veela!Draco; I know a lot of people make fun of this idea but personally I like it a lot.  
-Abusive Relationship between Harry and Draco (Of the Love/Hate kind) with this you must make sure that actual affection and attraction is present. I don't mind if they enjoy their relationship rough.

Things you CAN NOT do  
-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT MAKE THEM OUT OF CHARECTER. (This normally is not a problem for me, because I very much enjoy exploring all the different aspects and possibilities with this couple, HOWEVER when someone does manage to depict Harry and/or Draco in a way that I find utterly OOC it is a complete deal breaker)  
-Don't write in first person, I just don't like that.  
-Veela!Harry; I just can't see that happening, ever.  
-Vampire!Anyone (JUST DON'T DO IT)  
-Rape.  
-If you are going to put Ron and/or Hermione into your piece PLEASE, if you are going to pair either of them with anyone, only pair them with each other. (I may not be obsessed with them but I am a diehard Ron/Hermione shipper)

In very rare cases I will make exceptions to SOME of these rules. But only if you manage to do the idea EXTREMELY well.

More regulations will be added if need/when I think of them.


	3. Fanfic Prompts

xXFanFic Prompts

You may use one or more of the following prompts.

Prompt One: Veela!Draco  
Veela!Draco is one of my personal favorites. I'm pretty sure anyone that is going to do this one knows what a Veela!Draco fic consists of, however if by chance you don't know what it means or if you just want to verify you may PM me and I will do my best to explain.

Prompt Two: Truth Or Dare  
Alcohol may or may not be involved. I prefer if other characters are involved in a fic featuring truth or dare, but it's not a deal breaker if there isn't.

Prompt Three: Spin The Bottle  
Alcohol may or may not be involved. This one, obviously, must feature some of the other characters as well.

Prompt Four: Those Medling Twins  
I love it when the Weasley twins meddle.

**Prompt Five: I hurt my finger **

Harry is to injure a finger in some way or another. Draco helps him with the problem. :3 Supposed to be cute and fluffy, if you want to add in the sexy go ahead I certainly won't stop you.

**Prompt Six: I hurt my finger 2**

Draco is to injure a finger in some way or another. Harry helps him with the problem. Basically the same as Prompt five only with reversed roles.

**Prompt Seven: Words**

Use the following words at least once in your fic. Breakfast, tie, Ronald, blush, camera

Song Inspired Prompts  
You may use any of the following songs to either inspire your fic or to create a songfic.

**SONGS**  
-Come What May (Moulin Rouge)  
-Flowers For a Ghost (Thriving Ivory)  
-What Is This Feeling? (Wicked Soundtrack)  
-I'd Lie (Taylor Swift.)  
-Sympathy (GooGooDolls)  
-Hallelujah (Artist Unknown, if you know who this is by please let me know.)  
-One Of Us (Lion King 2 Soundtrack)  
-Freshmen (The Verve Pipe)  
-To Be Loved (Papa Roach)  
-Scars (Papa Roach)  
-The Fruits Basket Opening Song (Artist Unknown)  
-Wonderful (Everclear)  
-Everything To Everyone (Everclear)  
-Through Glass (Stone Sour)  
-Dont Wanna Talk (Brendan Benson)  
-I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)  
-Unhappy (Thriving Ivory)  
-Better Then Alone (Thriving Ivory)  
-Believe (Yellow Card)  
-Only One (Yellow Card)  
-One Week (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-If I had a million dollars (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts/Cascada)  
-Sharpest Lives (My Chemical Romance)  
-When We Die (Bowling For Soup)  
-Roxanne (The Police/Moulin Rouge)  
-Missing You (Imogen Heap)  
-The Moment I Said It (Imogen Heap)  
-Swing Swing (The All-American Regects)  
-Even Angels Fall (Jessica Riddles)  
-The Right Kind Of Wrong (LeAnn Rimes)  
-Some Say Love (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Ashes By Now (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Why They Call It Falling (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Good Left Undone (Rise Against)  
-Hey Jelaosy (Gin Blossoms)  
-Ocean Avenue (Yellow Card)

Want to do a song that isn't up there? Leave a review with it and I will probably add it.


	4. Fanart Prompts

xXFanArt Prompts  
You may use one or more of the following prompts. You may submit as many pieces as you would like. To submit a piece please email me with the link. (Captin_emu Yahoo . Com)

Prompt One: Umbrella  
Drawing them together under an umbrella is not all that unique but still incredibly cute nonetheless.

Prompt Two: On A Broom  
Drawing them together on a broom can be good for whatever direction you want to go with it. (And I particularly love these)

Prompt Three: Surprise Kiss Time  
I love surprise kisses. :3

Prompt Four: Those Medling Twins  
I love it when the Weasley twins meddle.

**Prompt Five: I hurt my finger **

Harry is to injure a finger in some way or another. Draco helps him with the problem. :3 Supposed to be cute and fluffy, if you want to add in the sexy go ahead I certainly won't stop you.

**Prompt Six: I hurt my finger 2**

Draco is to injure a finger in some way or another. Harry helps him with the problem. Basically the same as Prompt five only with reversed roles.

Song Inspired Prompts  
You may use any of the following songs to either inspire your fic or to create a songfic.

**SONGS**  
-Come What May (Moulin Rouge)  
-Flowers For a Ghost (Thriving Ivory)  
-What Is This Feeling? (Wicked Soundtrack)  
-I'd Lie (Taylor Swift.)  
-Sympathy (GooGooDolls)  
-Hallelujah (Artist Unknown, if you know who this is by please let me know.)  
-One Of Us (Lion King 2 Soundtrack)  
-Freshmen (The Verve Pipe)  
-To Be Loved (Papa Roach)  
-Scars (Papa Roach)  
-The Fruits Basket Opening Song (Artist Unknown)  
-Wonderful (Everclear)  
-Everything To Everyone (Everclear)  
-Through Glass (Stone Sour)  
-Dont Wanna Talk (Brendan Benson)  
-I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)  
-Unhappy (Thriving Ivory)  
-Better Then Alone (Thriving Ivory)  
-Believe (Yellow Card)  
-Only One (Yellow Card)  
-One Week (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-If I had a million dollars (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts/Cascada)  
-Sharpest Lives (My Chemical Romance)  
-When We Die (Bowling For Soup)  
-Roxanne (The Police/Moulin Rouge)  
-Missing You (Imogen Heap)  
-The Moment I Said It (Imogen Heap)  
-Swing Swing (The All-American Regects)  
-Even Angels Fall (Jessica Riddles)  
-The Right Kind Of Wrong (LeAnn Rimes)  
-Some Say Love (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Ashes By Now (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Why They Call It Falling (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Good Left Undone (Rise Against)  
-Hey Jelaosy (Gin Blossoms)  
-Ocean Avenue (Yellow Card)

Want to do a song that isn't up there? Leave a review with it and I will probably add it.


	5. Fanvideo, amv, and tribute video prompts

xXFanvid/Amv/Tribute Video Prompts

I might add some other (non song) prompts later, but I can't think of any right now.

SONGS  
-Come What May (Moulin Rouge)  
-Flowers For a Ghost (Thriving Ivory)  
-What Is This Feeling? (Wicked Soundtrack)  
-I'd Lie (Taylor Swift.)  
-Sympathy (GooGooDolls)  
-Hallelujah (Artist Unknown, if you know who this is by please let me know.)  
-One Of Us (Lion King 2 Soundtrack)  
-Freshmen (The Verve Pipe)  
-To Be Loved (Papa Roach)  
-Scars (Papa Roach)  
-The Fruits Basket Opening Song (Artist Unknown)  
-Wonderful (Everclear)  
-Everything To Everyone (Everclear)  
-Through Glass (Stone Sour)  
-Dont Wanna Talk (Brendan Benson)  
-I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)  
-Unhappy (Thriving Ivory)  
-Better Then Alone (Thriving Ivory)  
-Believe (Yellow Card)  
-Only One (Yellow Card)  
-One Week (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-If I had a million dollars (Bare Naked Ladies)  
-What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts/Cascada)  
-Sharpest Lives (My Chemical Romance)  
-When We Die (Bowling For Soup)  
-Roxanne (The Police/Moulin Rouge)  
-Missing You (Imogen Heap)  
-The Moment I Said It (Imogen Heap)  
-Swing Swing (The All-American Rejects)  
-Even Angels Fall (Jessica Riddles)  
-The Right Kind Of Wrong (LeAnn Rimes)  
-Some Say Love (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Ashes By Now (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Why They Call It Falling (Lee Ann Womak)  
-Good Left Undone (Rise Against)  
-Hey Jealousy (Gin Blossoms)  
-Ocean Avenue (Yellow Card)

Want to do a song that isn't up there? Leave a review with it and I will probably add it.


	6. Other Prompts

xXOther Prompts

Cosplay  
I would prefer if the cosplayers were boys but I'm not all that picky about this one. Any Cosplay submitted will be greatly appreciated. Cosplayers automatically get a prize simply for being awesome, in addition to the main prizes.

Have another medium you would like to try? Send me a message I will probably let you.


End file.
